sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dorian Missick
}} | birth_place = East Orange, New Jersey | occupation = Actor | death_place = | death_date = | years_active = 1990-present | spouse = Simone Missick (m. 2012) }} Dorian Crossmond Missick (born January 15, 1976) is an American actor, best known for his role as Damian in the television series Six Degrees and for voicing Victor Vance in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He is also known for his starring role in the film Premium (2006) and his supporting roles in films such as The Manchurian Candidate (2004) and Lucky Number Slevin (2006). Early life and education Missick was born in East Orange, New Jersey, and grew up in Plainfield, New Jersey, Decatur, Georgia, and New York City's Brooklyn. Missick has two adopted twin sisters and a younger half-sibling. Career During his first acting class, casting agents were looking for a Coca-Cola commercial, and they decided that Missick was right for the part. He was later cast in a small role on In the Heat of the Night, playing a young fisherman. In the summer of 1996, Missick joined the Jazz Actors, a theater company in Harlem, where he studied under Ernie McClintock. McClintock’s style, strongly influenced by jazz music, strongly influenced Missick's style in turn. After the company dispersed, Missick joined NITE Star, an educational company whose primary focus was to educate young teens on AIDS awareness and building an understanding towards alternative lifestyles. During his time with NITE Star, Missick met American actress Kerry Washington (who was also involved with the company) and gained a steady income from commercials, averaging around seven nationals a year. In 2002, Missick made his professional acting debut in Two Weeks Notice, playing Tony, Hugh Grant's right-hand man/limo driver. His exposure from that role led to parts in TV shows including NYPD Blue, Law & Order, Now and Again, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as well as small roles in movies such as Undermind, 50 Ways to Leave a Lover, A Message from Pops, Freedomland, and Two Guns. He auditioned for the role of Antwone Quenton 'Fish' Fisher in Antwone Fisher; he was not cast, but his meeting with Denzel Washington later led to a role in The Manchurian Candidate. Soon after, Missick got a role playing Elvis in Lucky Number Slevin, and soon afterward landed his first leading role in Premium alongside Zoe Saldana. In 2018, he had a recurring role in the second season of the Netflix and Marvel Cinematic Universe series Luke Cage. Missick portrayed Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton, an ex-con previously locked up by Misty Knight, who is played by his real-life wife and series regular Simone Missick. In July 2018, he joined the main cast of the CBS All Access series Tell Me a Story as Sam. Personal life Missick married his wife, Simone Cook, in February 2012. Filmography Films Television Video games External links * References Category:1976 births Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Living people Category:Actors from East Orange, New Jersey Category:Male actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Plainfield, New Jersey Category:People from Decatur, Georgia Category:People from Brooklyn Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors